


Symbolism

by voltscribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Bodyswapping, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Romance, f/f - Freeform, f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltscribbles/pseuds/voltscribbles
Summary: Elisa receives a lei from the woman she loves, and gets more than she bargained for out of it.





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a bodyswap fic, requested by toonsalot on tumblr. It's also a romance fic! Be gentle with me, I don't write romance often...)

Elisa watched the Hawaiian woman dance from afar, admiring her curves and her moves. She had thought this luau silly at first, but came to appreciate it upon seeing such a lovely woman as Pualani there.  
Pualani caught sight of Elisa, and began to approach. Elisa flinched, and attempted to regain her composure – she had been staring a bit more amorously than she had meant to. Holding something behind her back, Pualani smiled and leaned in to speak to Elisa over the music. “Are you having fun?” she asked.  
Elisa cleared her throat. “I suppose,” she said haughtily. “This is a bit too low-brow for my tastes, but it’s… quaint.”  
“Hm.” Pualani frowned. “Well – here’s a lei for you,” she said, bringing a necklace that appeared to be made of some kind of colourful seed pod from behind her back. “It’s made with hala fruit. It symbolizes-“  
“Yes, thank you,” Elisa interrupted, taking the lei and waving her hand to shoo Pualani away. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep calm around such a beautiful woman – and Pualani’s bent posture was exposing a generous amount of cleavage to Elisa, further testing her self-control. “That will be all.”  
Pualani nodded, but audibly sighed as she turned away. It would be a surprise, she supposed.

Elisa went to bed that night with the lei still on, nuzzling into it gently and thinking of Pualani.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room - not her hotel room, but the bedroom of a house. She sat up, confused, and looked down at herself. Rather than seeing her own lacy nightgown and pale skin, Elisa saw a plain nightshirt and a rich bronze tone to her arms and legs. Her honey-blonde curls had transformed into sleek black hair, and, as she rushed to look in the mirror, she saw that her face was that of... Pualani.  
“What’s going on?” she asked aloud, the voice deeper, smokier than her own - again, it was that which belonged to Pualani. On one hand, Elisa felt a sense of panic; on the other, happiness. This was likely the closest to Pualani she could allow herself to get, and while she wasn’t sure how it happened, she felt the need to take advantage of it.

Pualani awoke in an extravagant hotel room, clad in a lacy purple nightgown and with curlers in her newly-blonde hair. She beamed as she looked down at her manicured hands, the skin of which was like smooth ivory. The lei had worked. Her body was now Elisa’s, and Elisa’s hers.

The women met on the beach that afternoon - Elisa looking frazzled, and as flushed as her new darker skin tone would allow.  
Pualani smiled and greeted her with a soft, “Aloha.”  
“What happened to us?” Elisa asked. “Why are we - as we are?”  
“Do you like it?” Pualani asked in return, avoiding the question. “Have you enjoyed my body?”  
Elisa seemed to flush even darker. “I, ah - I suppose I have. But you wear it much better than I do.” She cursed herself internally for the cheesy line, but Pualani’s new paler face flushed pink.  
“Thank you. You wear yours quite well, too.”  
The women stood in silence for a moment; then, Pualani took Elisa’s hands in her own.  
“It was the lei,” she admitted, averting her eyes. “The hala fruit lei symbolizes change. It changed my body to yours, and vice versa, at my desire.” She placed one hand gently against the lei, which still hung around her neck. “To fix it, we simply have to exchange it again. Would you like that?”  
Elisa hesitated, then nodded. “I prefer looking at you - the real you,” she said, a smile gracing her plump lips.  
Pualani pulled the lei from her neck, and then held it out to Elisa, just above her chest. “Take it.” Elisa grasped it gently, lifted it over her head, and put it on.  
Both women felt a sensation of losing control of their bodies, almost of blacking out; after a moment, the feeling subsided, and both opened their eyes. Elisa stared at the Hawaiian woman, who stared back. They had returned to their correct bodies.  
“It worked,” Elisa gasped.  
“It did.” Pualani again took Elisa’s hands in her own. “And you’re right. Looking at the real you is much better.”  
Elisa chuckled softly. “I’m sorry for how I acted before,” she said. “I... I loved the luau. I loved your dancing, and I loved the lei. I just didn’t want you to know how I truly felt.”  
Pualani grinned. “The hala fruit lei symbolizes something else, too.”  
“Oh?” Elisa cocked her head. “And what might that be?”  
In one swift movement, Pualani cupped Elisa’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart again, Pualani replied.  
“It symbolizes love.”


End file.
